Conjetura emocional
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: El moreno lo miró un poco más antes de que las palabras de su madre volvieran otra vez a su mente: "Tienes que descubrir qué tipo de afecto quieres demostrar" Con esas palabras en su mente, tomó levemente de la mano de Armin y la apretó con suavidad. —¿Y tú no me quieres? —Claro que sí. —Demuéstralo, Armin. [ErenxArmin]


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, es obra de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Una historia muy fluffy, llena azúcar y flores. Leer bajo su propio riesgo (?)**

* * *

Conjetura emocional.

—Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, Eren—respondió la mujer, mientras se giraba levemente para observar a su hijo y secaba afanosamente el último vaso que habían usado esa tarde—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cómo…—comenzó a preguntar Eren, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hacía presente en sus morenas mejillas—…le demuestras a alguien que lo quieres?

Carla guardó la vajilla, y se giró con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—¿Hay alguna chica que te guste, Eren? —cuestionó con un ligero tono juguetón, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en frente de su único hijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el menor, mientras el sonrojo aumentaba uno o dos tonos en su piel, negó afanosamente con la cabeza y respondió: —¡No, no es eso!

—¿Entonces? —volvió a cuestionar la mujer, mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa, y dejaba descansar su rostro sobre una de sus manos.

—Sólo es curiosidad— espetó ligeramente molesto por la inocente burla de su madre.

La mujer volvió a sonreír, su pequeño estaba creciendo. Después de todo ya tenía ocho años, y el hecho de que no hiciera amigos fácilmente la había preocupado en un comienzo, pero ahora que demostraba un interés en otra persona, se alegraba enormemente.

—Pues, creo que depende de la persona, cariño. —respondió al fin la mujer.

—¿De la persona?

—Exacto. No es lo mismo demostrarle tu cariño a alguien de tu familia, que a alguien que quieres de otra manera. Tienes que descubrir qué tipo de afecto quieres demostrar —Y con un leve toque acarició los pequeños cabellos marrones del pequeño.

Eren asintió con rapidez, su madre siempre sabía todo. Se levantó de la silla y rodeo la mesa, dándole un caluroso abrazo a su madre, como siempre hacía antes de salir. La mujer le devolvió el gesto y besó su mejilla sonoramente. El chico se dio media vuelta y salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

—¡Armin! —gritó el moreno, mientras corría a darle alcance a su amigo.

—Eren—dijó el rubio, mientras se giraba hasta ponerse de frente a su amigo, el cual llegó hacía donde estaba y se agachó, apoyando las manos en la rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Pensé que llegaba tarde a nuestra cita—respondió el moreno, después de recuperar el aliento, y le sonría levemente al de ojos azules, el cual se sonrojó levemente por la elección de palabras del mayor.

—No es una cita, Eren—corrigió el rubio, mientras apretaba contra sí el libro de su abuelo—Es una junta secreta de lectura.

—Deja de ser secreta cuando dices que es secreta—apuntó el de ojos color esmeralda, mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y corrían hacía su árbol especial—¡Ven, debemos leer la parte en la que quedamos ayer!

Armin sólo rio mientras se dejaba arrastrar por un muy entusiasmado Eren. Cuando llegaron a las raíces del gigantesco árbol, Armin depositó el libro suavemente en el césped y comenzó a leerle a Eren sobre las masas de agua gigantes que se encontraban más allá de las murallas, de toda la sal que tenían y de la gran profundidad que ostentaban.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban con la luz que sólo los niños poseen, esa curiosidad innata que tenemos todos y con el pasar del tiempo se va a apagando. Los ojos de Armin eran de un brilloso color azulino, y Eren siempre se encontraba fascinado con el color que tomaban cuando el rubio hablaba sobre algo que le apasionaba, eran bastante bonitos. Más que cualquier par de ojos que hubiese visto en su pequeña y corta vida.

Así se mantuvieron leyendo hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás de la muralla María, el ocaso llenaba de color naranjos el cielo de Shiganshina y las nubes corrían veloces por él, en busca de rayos de sol que tapar. Ambos estaban acostados en el suave y verdoso pasto, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de los suaves sonidos que hacían las hojas de su árbol mientras se mecía al compás del viento y de los pequeños pájaros rebeldes que aún cantaban a esas horas.

Eren miró a su acompañante, fijándose en como la luz en degradé del sol le daba de lleno en sus dorados cabellos, haciéndolos refulgirlos como si de oro se tratase, o por lo menos como se imaginaba que era. La piel blanca de su rostro había tomado un lindo tono mate, que hacía juego con el azul de los ojos del pequeño, que ahora estaban cerrados. El moreno lo miró un poco más antes de que las palabras de su madre volvieran otra vez a su mente: ". _Tienes que descubrir qué tipo de afecto quieres demostrar" _Con esas palabras en su mente, tomó levemente de la mano de Armin y la apretó con suavidad. No, no era ese el cariño que quería demostrarle, se sentía como que aún había mucho afecto dentro de él.

Miró las pequeñas flores violetas que crecían a los pies del frondoso árbol y con cuidado arrancó una, tal vez dándole un regalo, podría demostrarle a su amigo rubio lo mucho que lo estimaba, después de todo, era el único que lo soportaba a él y a su personalidad impulsiva y explosiva, zarandeo levemente al menor, esperando que saliese del estado de tranquilidad en el cual se encontraba. Los grandes ojos se abrieron, dejando en total evidencia el profundo azul de los mismos, Eren se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren? —susurró el rubio, mientras se tallaba con pereza un ojo.

—Toma—dijo el niño de ojos verdes, mientras le tendía la flor en la cara el pequeño Armin.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente en sus pálidas mejillas, tomó con delicadeza la flor que el moreno le tendía y lo miró con gesto curioso en sus azules zafiros.

—¿Por qué me das una flor, Eren? —preguntó el menor, observando la pequeña y delicada violeta.

—Porque esa es la forma que quiero expresarte que te aprecio, se supone que cuando quieres a alguien, debes demostrárselo. Y tomarte de la mano, no es suficiente, así que esa flor es mi demostración, Armin—sonrió el niño, mientras miraba atento a cada reacción de su amigo. A decir verdad, el regalo tampoco lo había dejado satisfecho, pero ya no sabía qué más podía hacer, suponía que Armin ya sabía que lo quería, si no, encontraría otra forma de probárselo.

El rubio sólo se sonrojo, sin saber qué decir. Eren era un niño bastante dulce, lo supo del momento en que lo conoció. Cuando lo defendía de los idiotas que lo golpeaban, supo que era diferente y sus pensamientos no pudieron más que acrecentarse cuando mostró el mismo interés que él por el mundo afuera de las murallas. Cuando pasaban largas tarde con ese libro entre ellos, imaginando mil y una historias sobre las tierras de fuego y el país lleno de nieve.

—Gracias, Eren—susurró quedamente, con la mirada escondida entre las hebras doradas de su cabello.

—¿Y tú no me quieres? —cuestionó Eren, mientras ladeaba su cabeza y posaba sus grandes ojos esmeralda en el pequeño frente a él.

—¿Ah? —exclamó, levantando su mirada y posándola en el castaño—. Claro que sí.

—Demuéstralo, Armin. —dijo mientras sonreía y se volteaba totalmente, mirando directamente al rubio.

El pequeño niño de ojos azules imitó el gesto de su amigo, y ambos quedaron recostados en el césped mirándose por un largo tiempo. Armin pensó en todas las muestras de cariño que había visto a lo largo de su corta vida, y lo seleccionó la que le gustaba más.

El color carmín en sus mejillas se acentuó un poco más y estiró el brazo, hasta tocar el cuerpo ajeno. Lo atrajo hasta sí y lo abrazó cálidamente, justo como su mamá hacía con él. Sintió a Eren estremecerse levemente ante su toque, para después devolverle el abrazo, rodeando sus pequeños brazos en el delgado torso del rubio. Eren pudo escuchar el rápido sonido del corazón de Armin, y de algún modo, lo tranquilizó, no era el único que al parecer sentía el corazón como si se le fuese a salir del pecho.

Se quedaron así abrazados hasta que el viento comenzó a bailar más fuerte en el ambiente, y las hojas comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. Se miraron una última vez, antes de soltarse e incorporarse para marchar hacía sus casas. Caminaron juntos hasta donde los caminos se separaban, hablando lo de mucho que habían aprendido ese día. Sonriendo felizmente, y con los ojos llenos de alegría.

—Debo irme, mis padres se preocuparan si no vuelvo temprano—dijo Eren, mientras miraba el camino que le restaba para llegar a su casa.

—Lo mismo digo de los míos—sonrió el rubio, mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla sonrosada—. Adiós, Eren.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino a su casa, mientras sostenía con fuerza el libro raído entre sus brazos. Hasta que sintió a Eren llamarlo a su espalda.

—¡Armin! —llamó el castaño—Recuérdalo, debemos ver el mundo juntos.

Una sonrisa gigante se dejó ver en el rostro del menor, asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, moviendo graciosamente sus largos cabellos dorados.

—Claro, Eren. Juntos—Y con un gesto de su mano, se despidió y continuó su camino hacía su hogar.

El castaño sonrió por última vez, antes dirigirse él también a su hogar, después de todo su mamá ya debiese estarlo esperando.

No pudo evitar pensar que el mayor gesto de cariño entre ellos, era esa promesa. La cual cumplirían a como dé lugar.

Porque el "Te quiero" estaba muy usado, Eren prefería decirle: _"Quiero ver el mundo exterior, a tu lado"_

* * *

Primera historia dentro del fandom de Snk, y quiero rodar por la vida.

La pareja de Eren y Armin es demasiado adorable como para dejarla pasar. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier consulta, amenaza, crítica o un titán gigante: a la casilla más abajo.

A cada linda persona que leyó hasta aquí le digo: muchas gracias por tu tiempo, abrazos y ponys para ti.


End file.
